30 March 1996 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-03-30 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello pals, time for further rowdiness with another John Peel's Music On BFBS." *John tells us about his visit to Liverpool to see William and his girlfriend Zara. We are also told about his week in Manchester, which seems to have been less than enjoyable, and his being turned down for a credit card. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Stillsuit: 'Foot Pain (2x7"-Green Spock Ears)' (Hipster) *Only Ones: 'She Says (CD-Live At The BBC)' (Windsong International) *Bonafide: 'Super Bad (12")' (Frontline) *Impala: 'Diamond Head (LP-Square Jungle)' (Estrus) *Spare Snare: 'Smile, It's Sugar (7")' (Deceptive) *Guided By Voices: 'Rhine Jive Click (LP-Under The Bushes Under The Stars)' (Matador) *Royal Kushite Philharmonic Orchestra: 'Miseducation (CD-!New World Order?)' (Melody Muzik) *Modest Mouse: 'Broke (7")' (Sub Pop) :(JP: 'I've spent the last week up in Manchester doing somebody else's programmes while they went off on holiday to Kenya, I think, actually. Rather nice too, I'd have thought. Some great music: if I'd known he was going there (this is a chap called Mark Radcliffe), I'd have urged him to bring back some more Kenyan records, but I didn't discover until too late. Probably just as well for him, I suppose, really.') *ISM: 'Face Of God (Compilation CD-Home To A Totem Soul)' (Totem International) *Cows: 'A Oven (LP-Whorn)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *Adventures In Stereo: 'There Was A Time (7"-Airline)' (Creeping Bent) *Happy Division: 'Justify (12"-Justify / Yo Ready!)' (Ballistic Hardcore) Peel calls the artist as Jack Berry, who uses various stage names or acts including Jack Speed, Little Jack, Sub-State, T3 and Happy Division *Blue: 'Still Moving (On-U Mix 1) (CDS-Blue + Friends)' (Emissions Audio Output) *Linoleum: 'Dissent (7")' (Lino Vinyl) *Urusei Yatsura: 'First Day On A New Planet (LP-We Are Urusei Yatsura)' (Ché Trading) *''news - edited out'' *Lovejunk: 'All We Have To Do Is Stay Together (7")' (Evangeline) *Acid Scout: 'Pot (12")' (Disko B) *Polar Goldie Cats: 'Go Ringette Star (CD-Polar Goldie Cats)' (Ecstatic Peace!) *Tocotronic: 'Ich Habe Geträumt, Ich Wäre Pizza Essen Mit Mark E. Smith (I Had A Dream That I Was Eating A Pizza With Mark E. Smith) (LP-Wir Kommen Um Uns Zu Beschweren)' (L'Age D'Or) (JP: 'One track which was destined to get played no matter what it sounded like.') *Penthouse: 'Gas Porter Blues (7")' (Kitty Kitty Corporation) *Swift & Zinc: 'Fatters (12")' (Sophisticated Underground Sounds) *Olivia Tremor Control: 'The Giant Day (7")' (Drug Racer) *Hi-Tech Roots Dynamics: 'Volkspark Dub (LP-Berlin Dub)' (Top Beat) *Spatula: 'Salus (LP-Even The Thorny Acacia)' (Jesus Christ) *Brassy: 'Boss (7")' (Costermonger) *Rumblers: 'Boss (LP-Boss)' (Dot) *''John then plays a few seconds of the next track, Night Train, before deciding there is nothing remarkable about it'' *Armagideon: 'Praising Dub (CD-Dubhead Volume Two)' (Shiver) *Guided By Voices: 'To Remake The Young Flyer (LP-Under The Bushes Under The Stars)' (Matador) *Medicine Drum: 'Ulhuru (3xLP-The Chakra Journey)' (Return To The Source) File ;Name *Peel Show 1996-03-30 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:07 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. Mono recording @ 256 kbps. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes